


Of idiots and comfort

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [26]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not That Sad, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Some people decided to be idiots about Mishima and Akira's relationship...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Of idiots and comfort

After they talked, Akechi and Mishima just sat in silence. It... Well, Mishima didn't know what to do or say. He'd told Akechi what he'd needed to, but then they had nothing to talk about and- The detective stood up and walked to where he'd been before talking to Mishima, calling out, "Alright, everyone, it's time for lunch. When lunch is over, please come straight here."

As soon as he was done talking, Akira and Takamaki walked over to Mishima, both slightly sweaty and out of breath, and Mishima couldn't help but smile at them. He passed Akira his bottle as Takamaki grabbed hers, starting to whisper as they drank, "I told Akechi that I'm willing to try to get on with him. If he doesn't try to hurt you guys again..."

"Really?" Akira asked, decidedly pleased as he tucked his bottle away and tugged on his top (leaving his blazer off, surprisingly). Mishima nodded, trying not to get distracted by the way a drop of sweat slipped down the side of his throat and failing. Akira picked up on it instantly (seriously, it seemed like the guy had a sixth sense for telling when Mishima was thirsty!), smirking and leaning down. However, before they could kiss, they were distracted by the whispers of their classmates...

_ "I mean, Kurusu can't be that bad, right? Not if Akechi likes him..." _

_ "Maybe. And he is kinda attractive, isn't he?" _

_ "That's an understatement!" _

_ "Oh yeah... Damn, I'd love it if he sparred with me, if you get what I mean..." _

_ "Aki! That's... I mean, I agree, but like... He's probably dangerous, ya know?" _

_ "Maybe... Do you think he's dating Mishima just 'cause Mishima has a thing for him?" _

_ "Like, pity-dating? It'd make sense... I mean, Mishima's a nobody, right? He's not that attractive, or smart, or cool. He's-" _

"Yuuki is the most amazing person I know," Akira cut in, glaring slightly at the group of girls that were talking shit. Mishima scoffed lightly, pulling away with a self-deprecating smile as his brain started screaming at him. He... Well, he knew he thought all of those things, and that they were right, but hearing his classmates say as much... He started to shut down, wrapping his good arm around himself and looking down. He... They were right. He wasn't good enough for Akira, not really, and he didn't deserve his boyfriend. It was only a matter of time until Akira realised as much and he dumped him and he'd lose all of his friends and he'd be alone again, like always, and-

"Mishima's just a waste of space!" Ito argued, stepping closer and glaring at Akira. It made Mishima flinch as he shrank in on himself. He... Ito was right, he was just a waste and he didn't deserve Akira and he probably didn't even deserve the air he breathed-

"Yuuki is the most incredible, kind, wonderful person I have ever met," Akira growled, low and dangerous as he gently curled an arm around Mishima's shoulder, pulling him close. Everything in Mishima screamed that Akira was wrong, that he was just worthless and a nobody and a piece of shit-

"Akira's right!" Takamaki agreed, moving to Mishima's other side. However, the bluenette didn't pay her any attention. He couldn't pay  _ anything _ any attention. He... They were right, all of them. He was a waste of space. He wasn't worth the resources wasted on him. He wasn't worthy of Akira-

"I don't know how any of you can think so badly of Yuuki, not when he's better than all of you combined," Akira snarled when someone else made some comment Mishima didn't pick up on. He pulled Mishima ever closer before starting to lead him away. The bluenette didn't pay much attention as he was led to a nearby bench, although he did focus when Akira sat beside him and softly whispered, "Don't listen to them, okay? You're amazing, Yuuki. You're so smart, and brave, and incredible..."

"I'm-"

"You are," Akira cut his protests off, taking his face between his hands and meeting his eyes. But... But Mishima knew he was wrong, that he was none of those things, that he was just worthless and a waste of space and-

"Mishima Yuuki, you are the most amazing person I know..." Akira whispered, pressing his forehead to Mishima's and gently stroking the skin under his eyes with his thumbs. Mishima must have made some sort of face or something, because Akira sighed and started to pull away... Mishima looked down as soon as Akira let him go, eyes clenched shut and watering. He knew it. Akira had finally realised and he was gonna dump him and- 

Akira did nothing of the sort, instead taking both of Mishima's hands and murmuring, "I love you, Yuuki. You're  _ everything _ to me, alright? You're so fucking strong and gorgeous and smart. You're better than they know, than  _ you  _ know, but I know it. Futaba knows it, Ryuji knows it, Yusuke-"

He fell silent when a quiet sob forced its way out of Mishima. He... Mishima couldn't believe it. He was none of those things, and it was only a matter of time before his friends figured that out and abandoned him and then he'd be alone again and they'd hate him and he'd lose everything and, and, and-

Akira cupped Mishima's face again, pulling him in for a soft, sweet kiss. Mishima tried to fight it, all too aware that he didn't deserve it, but Akira didn't let him. Everything about the kiss screamed desperation, like Akira was trying to show Mishima something just through it, but eventually, it had to end... As soon as it did, Akira pressed his forehead against Mishima's, wiping away his tears with his thumbs and murmuring, "I love you, Yuuki. I love  _ you _ . I don't give a shit about what they say, you're good enough for me. Too good, really... You're just... You're it for me, okay? And I don't want you to ever think otherwise. You're  _ it _ for me, you're all I want, you're the only person I love like this, okay? I just... Yuuki, you're so fucking amazing and my entire world and-"

This time, it was Mishima who initiated the kiss, melting into Akira. He... He didn't believe him, not really, but dammit if he didn't want to... So he gave in, let Akira convince him, at least for now, that he was worth  _ something _ ... He... Akira pulled away slowly, nudging Mishima's nose gently with his own before breathing out softly, "I love you, Yuuki..."

"I... I love you too..." Mishima whispered, smiling slightly. It was a small, shaky thing, but it was enough to please Akira. He relaxed, smiling back, before turning his head to look at the crowd near them. Mishima copied him, wincing when he saw them all watching them, but Akira spoke before he had a chance to freak out...

"If I hear any of you talking shit about Yuuki again... Well, Akechi would have no qualms about ruining you. And I'm pretty sure Nijima Makoto, our Student Council President, wouldn't hesitate to talk her sister into getting you done for slander or some shit... So. Back. Off," Akira growled, eyes flashing dangerously. It made Mishima's breath catch, seeing his boyfriend be so protective and care so much, but some whispers distracted him from his gay panic...

_ "Huh. I guess he is just a delinquent..." _

_ "Damn, here I was thinking he wasn't a complete shit head-" _

"Keep... Keep talking about Akira like that, and I'll fucking  _ destroy _ you..." Mishima snarled, glaring at the girls who were talking. It seemed to startle them, but they didn't get a chance to speak...

"You and what army? You're a weak little  _ bitch _ !" Ito hissed, stepping closer. Mishima almost flinched at that, but he stopped himself at the last second, glaring as he stood up. That made something flicker in Ito's eyes, but he didn't get the chance to speak, since Mishima stepped closer and spoke before he could.

"I can handle you talking shit about me," he started, voice low and eyes dark as he glared up at Ito. The taller teen looked ready to cut in, so Mishima continued, shaking with rage, "but if you  _ ever _ talk shit about Akira again, I will hurt you. You know what I'm capable of, you little shit, but if you need a reminder, I'd be happy to give you one..."

Ito shook slightly, face pale and eyes wide, as he stared at Mishima. It filled the bluenette with a sick sense of glee, so he smiled once, sharp and lethal, before turning around and smiling at Akira, this time soft and fond, as he stated, "Don't listen to people like this dickhead, baby, you're amazing."

Akira's eyes were wide and dark as he stared up at Mishima, but he was quick to stand up, pulling Mishima in for a sweet, lingering kiss, only to pull away and press their foreheads together, whispering, "I... You didn't need to stand up for me..."

"You literally just did the same thing for me..." Mishima joked slightly, smiling gently before becoming more earnest and stating, "I'm serious, Akira. You're amazing, and you deserve better than those fuckers talking shit about you because of trumped-up charges..."

Akira flushed prettily at that, but he didn't get the chance to respond, seeing as Akechi cleared his throat and called, "Just so you all know, if I find out anyone has been bullying Mishima, Akira or any of their friends, I will not hesitate to ruin your lives and reputations. Just a thought..."

That made everyone who was still lingering dissipate, so soon it was just Mishima, Akira, Akechi and Takamaki. For a long moment, silence lingered, cloying and heavy, until Takamaki sighed and grumbled, "That Ito bastard really needs a change of heart..."

That startled a chuckle out of Mishima, but when he noticed something dark flash behind Akira's eyes as he agreed, the bluenette felt his heart skip a beat. However, before he had the chance to analyse it, Mishima was distracted by Takamaki asking, "Are you okay, Mishima? I... You seemed pretty upset-"

"I'm okay," Mishima cut her off, forcing a smile. She didn't look convinced, but Akira stole Mishima's attention before she got the chance to speak, pulling Mishima in for a tight hug and nuzzling into his neck. For a moment, the bluenette hesitated, but he eventually he relaxed, pressing a soft kiss to Akira's hair and whispering, "You okay there, sweetheart?"

"Just trying to remind you that I love you..." Akira muttered against Mishima's neck, making the older teen's heart melt. That was just... Akira was the sweetest boyfriend ever... Mishima told Akira as much, earning a small noise of argument before Akira stated, "No, that's you."

Cheeks flushing, Mishima went to argue back with a smile, but he didn't get the chance to, since Takamaki cut him off by insisting, "We need to go eat."

Neither Mishima nor Akira wanted to part, but they did slowly, although Akira was quick to intertwine their fingers. As they focused on Takamaki, ready to gather their things, Mishima noticed Akechi watching them awkwardly from a few feet away. It made Mishima hesitate before turning to Akira and Takamaki and whispering, "I... Um... Should we invite Akechi to eat with us?"

"I... Are you sure? I mean, after what happened-"

"Akira told me about Akechi's father, and what happened after you handled him," Mishima cut Takamaki off, smiling ever so slightly, "He got me to promise that I'd at least try to be civil. And... We talked. I... I think he deserves a second chance..."

Takamaki seemed to hesitate, but eventually, she nodded, smiling as she told the couple that she'd talk to Akechi. The boys agreed, grabbing their things before quietly walking to their usual spot...

Once they got there, they were jumped on, Makoto's voice shaking slightly as she asked, "I... What took you both so long? Are you both alright? Where's Ann? Is she okay? What happen-"

"We're okay, just had to deal with some idiots," Akira cut her off, leading Mishima to their usual spots. As they got settled, Makoto continued to look concerned, so Akira sighed and explained, "Some people started to suggest that I'm only dating Yuuki out of pity," that surprised a laugh out of Ryuji, " and he was rightfully upset. After he calmed down, I had a go at the people who were talking shit, then they started to talk about me, and Yuuki stood up for me."

Makoto was visibly displeased by all of that, but she sighed and relaxed, murmuring, "If they do anything like that again, I'm sure Sae would be willing to do something about it..."

Akira hummed a note of agreement as he started to pull out his food, only to pout when he saw that he didn't have any... The completely unapologetic smirk on Morgana's face made Mishima chuckle as he got his food out too, gently elbowing Akira and holding out some rice using his chopsticks. Akira hesitated, seemingly ready to argue, so Mishima pouted ever so slightly and asked, "Please? Eat?"

That made Akira roll his eyes, but he did eat it, so Mishima sent him a soft smile before picking up some food himself. The pair were silent as they ate, leaning close to each other, right until Takamaki and Akechi arrived... The sight of Akechi made Okumura and Makoto tense, glancing between him and Mishima, so the bluenette sighed and called out, "I suggested Akechi came to eat with us. After everything that happened... He deserves a second chance."

That didn't quite seem to convince the girls, but they let it go, nodding and resettling. As Takamaki sat down, Akechi lingered awkwardly, so Mishima sighed and gestured for him to sit near him. The detective smiled, a small, bright thing, and got comfortable in the spot Mishima had suggested, but the bluenette was already distracted by Akira, who had taken his chopsticks from him and was holding a piece of salmon out to him. It made Mishima roll his eyes, but he ate it anyway, smiling when Akira ate too. It didn't take the couple long to finish eating, but once they did they were both distracted by a question that made them wince...

"Have you studied for your finals?" Makoto asked, and Mishima face-palmed before turning to Akira, babbling easily.

"Shit! I forgot to tell you about finals! With everything that's happened-"

"It's okay, Yuuki," Akira cut him off quickly, smiling fondly and softly, before asking, "Why don't we have a group study session at LeBlanc after school?"

Mishima hesitated, annoyed at himself for forgetting, but nodded when everyone else (except Akechi, obviously, since he didn't go to their school) agreed. Thankfully, that seemed like the right move, since Akira smiled brightly and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before suggesting that they all just went straight to LeBlanc, rather than heading home beforehand, so that they still had all their school stuff. Everyone agreed, and they devolved into discussing studying techniques. Mishima couldn't help but relax, smiling ever so slightly as he did. He... God, he loved his friends...


End file.
